1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to fluid control and more particularly to a disc orifice valve providing a constant flow of fluid through a conductor.
2. Description of the prior art
Conventional pipeline valves when used for controlling fluid flow in a fluid conductor subject to variations in fluid pressure are not generally capable of controlling the volume of fluid at a predetermined level during fluid pressure fluctuations. Some industrial applications require a constant volume of fluid flow regardless of pressure variations in the fluid line. This invention provides a combination orifice and diaphragm operated poppet valve which achieves this function.